Quidditch: Hufflepuff vs Ravenclaw
by The Yellow Rubber Ducky
Summary: The Hufflepuff - Ravenclaw Quidditch Match. Complete. Slight Cho/Ced


**AN: This is the Hufflepuff- Ravenclaw match. I'm probably going to do the whole season...**

**I've also made an HP roleplay forum. Check it out. (Link on my profile.)**

* * *

"Hi! Welcome, everyone. This is the second match of the season, the Hufflepuff – Ravenclaw match. I'm Luna Lovegood. The amount of Wrackspurt in the pitch is amazing, Professor! How can the players focus when—"Luna started, but was interrupted by McGonagall.

The Transfiguration professor looked like she regretted picking Luna for commentator, and snapped, "Ms. Lovegood, please introduce the teams!"

Luna's eyes widened. "Oh, yes! Hufflepuff's captain this year is Zacharias Smith… oh, nasty bloke, he is. Very mean. Ravenclaw's captain is Roger Davies—I didn't know he played Quidditch. He's very mean as well," she said, talking to herself, rather than the spectators.

"Merlin, Loony's gotten even loonier," sneered Roger to his teammates, trying to cover Luna's insult.

His team shrugged noncommittally, listening for their cue to fly out onto the pitch. Cho looked as the Hufflepuff team flew out from their side of the stadium, making a lap around the pitch.

"On Hufflepuff, there is Summerby as Seeker, Zacharias Smith, Cadwallader, and Tamsin Applebee as Chasers, Maxine O'Flaherty and Anthony Rickett as Beaters, and Herbert Fleet as their Keeper. Herbert as Keeper? He's very uncoordinated. His head is full of Wrackspurt, though. So that may be his excuse…" Luna trailed off, thoughtfully.

The Ravenclaws chuckled as Herbert Fleet turned beet red. "Ready?" said Roger, arrogantly, his chest puffed out. He eyed Cho, giving her a sly look, which she ignored.

"On the Ravenclaw team, Cho Chang is their Seeker, Bradley, Roger Davies, and Chambers are their Chasers, Duncan Inglebee and Jason Samuels are their Beaters, and the Ravenclaw Keeper is Grant Page. Bradley and Chambers are very uncoordinated… but I don't think they have any Wrackspurt in their heads…" said Luna. Roger Davies gritted his teeth angrily.

"Does she think she can just mouth off her own House's team?" he muttered angrily, as they flew around the pitch.

Luna shivered. "It's cold out, isn't it, Professor? I reckon it's going to snow tonight," she said.

The two teams met at the middle, and the Captains shook hands. "This match is refereed by Madam Rolanda Hooch. She's very nice… my father knows her family, and I met her during Chris—"

"Ms. Lovegood?"

"Oh, sorry, Professor."

On the pitch, Madam Hooch released the Golden Snitch and the two Bludgers, eying the players carefully, trying to detect any foul intentions before the game started, though the Hufflepuffs weren't known to foul.

Cho's gloved hands tightened around her broom handle, eyes sweeping the stadium. On the other side, Summerby was doing the same.

"Let the game begin!" yelled Madam Hooch over the cheers of the crowd, and she tossed the Quaffle into the air.

Roger immediately leaped for the Quaffle, crashing into Tamsin Applebee, who had the same intention. The two players backed away, dazed. Roger shook his head, recovering faster than Applebee, and flew to follow his teammate, Chambers, who had the Quaffle.

Cho shook her head, sighing at the dimwittedness of Davies, and flew around the pitch, looking for the Snitch.

Chambers, Davies, and Bradley flew towards Herbert Fleet, who looked at them with narrowed eyes. "Bring it," he growled, as they flew closer and closer.

"Ravenclaw has the Quaffle—who is that? Chambers, is it? He's flying up with the Quaffle—he doesn't look like he's going to get it in… nope. Herbert blocked it," she said airily. Herbert grinned at the Ravenclaw Chasers, shrugging.

"Nice try," he said, and passed the Quaffle to Tamsin. The Hufflepuffs flew towards the other side of the pitch, with their Beaters, Maxine and Anthony flanking them, bats held tightly by their sides.

Cho watched as Roger flew angrily after the Hufflepuff Chasers, slightly regretting that she didn't accept his offer to date him. _It's not what Ced would want me to do..._ she thought numbly, barely noticing that Zacharias Smith had gotten the Quaffle past Grant.

"Hufflepuff scores! It's ten to nothing, with Hufflepuff in the lead," said Luna, interrupting her thoughts.

Summerby grinned at Zacharias as he high-fived his fellow Hufflepuff, zooming off in search of the Snitch.

In frustration, Duncan swung his bat wildly, hitting Roger in the stomach. "Oof!" Davies grunted, doubled over on his broom. "You bloody idiot! What were you—"he started to yell, but Luna interrupted him.

"Hufflepuff scores again! Twenty to nothing, Hufflepuff lead. Roger looks like he's going to kill Duncan… I wonder why," she said. The Hufflepuffs chuckled as Roger Davies gave Duncan Inglebee a nasty look, before he flew away in embarrassment.

Chambers and Bradley followed Davies, who was holding onto the Quaffle for dear life. Herbert flew up to meet them, but was hit aside by Jason Samuels with a Bludger. "Augh!" Herbert groaned, as he flew back into the hoop, hurtling towards the ground. Davies chuckled as he punched the Quaffle through the center hoop.

"Yeah!" he yelled triumphantly, and zoomed off to grab the Quaffle from Cadwallader.

"Ravenclaw scores, but with Hufflepuff still in the lead with twenty points."

Cadwallader turned around to see Roger Davies speeding towards him, and urged his broom to go faster. "Bloody hell, c'mon," he grunted, leaning forward. Behind him, Davies grinned at Jason Samuels, which was his cue to start distracting Cadwallader.

Jason flew next to the Hufflepuff Chaser, and slammed into him, causing him to drop the Quaffle into Davies's waiting arms.

"That's blatching, tha' is!" yelled Zacharias angrily. Madam Hooch blew her whistle, calling a foul against Ravenclaw.

Tamsin Applebee flew forward to take the penalty, as Grant's hands tightened around his broom. _Pull yourself together… you can't let this one go through… Davies is going to kill you…_ he thought worriedly, stiffening up.

Applebee tossed the Quaffle up and punched it towards the left goal hoop. Time seemed to slow down as the Quaffle flew through the cold, crisp, November air. Grant flew towards the hoop, the Quaffle almost within reach—

"And he blocks it!" Grant grinned at Chambers, who gave him a thumbs up. He tossed the Quaffle to Bradley, who flew towards the other end of the pitch, with Chambers and Davies following closely behind him.

Zacharias's heart sank as he saw that Herbert had not recovered from his fall. The Hufflepuff Keeper was shaking his head dazedly, as he sat on the sand below. "Maxine! Anthony! Go!" he bellowed at the Beaters, as he, Cadwallader, and a saddened Tamsin followed the Ravenclaw Chasers.

Roger grinned as he saw the Hufflepuffs approaching them. "Watch it," he warned his fellow Chasers. They nodded, as Maxine and Anthony caught up with them. With a grunt, Maxine batted a Bludger towards Davies. Roger passed the Quaffle to Bradley, and looped backwards to avoid the Bludger. Unfortunately, Anthony was right beside him, and the Bludger hit him in the arm. A sickening crunch filled Chambers' ears, and he winced at the Hufflepuff Beater hurtled towards the ground.

By then, Tamsin, Zacharias, and Cadwallader caught up with them. In raw anger (something Tamsin didn't show very often), she leaped on Roger, pushing him off his broom. "FOUL!" yelled the Ravenclaws, but Madam Hooch's back was turned, seeing as she was scolding Grant Page for messing with Summerby.

Zacharias slammed into Chambers, sending him flying towards the bleachers. "That's for my Keeper!" he yelled, and flew off in pursuit of Bradley.

Cadwallader's eyes narrowed as he flew closer and closer to Bradley, half expecting him to do something to hurt him. He was right.

Bradley shot Cadwallader a sneering grin, and kicked the latter in the stomach. "Bloody—" grunted Cadwallader, almost losing control of his broom. He flew behind Bradley in grim determination, clutching his stomach. By then, Zacharias joined them, and was flying closer and closer to Bradley.

In fear, the Ravenclaw Chaser passed it to a dazed Roger Davies, who still hadn't completely recovered from his fall. He caught it, slowing focusing.

Zacharias peeled off to follow Davies, while Cadwallader continued to follow Bradley.

Roger's vision blurred, and his heart fell. _Bloody hell… what did Applebee do to me? _He thought. "Bradley!" he called blindly, hoping that his only other Chaser would respond. He shook his head, his vision clearing slightly.

"Right here!" the Chaser yelled back, and Davies passed him the Quaffle, which he almost dropped. The coast was clear—no Chasers around him (for the moment), no Beaters flying in to mess him up, and no Keeper to block the hoops. He had a clear shot.

With an arrogant slowness, he tossed the Quaffle towards the center hoop, and turned around to receive the cheers from the Ravenclaw bleachers. But they never came.

"Ooh… Herbert blocked it! Good timing," said Luna.

Bradley froze, and turned around to see the smirking Hufflepuff Keeper floating triumphantly in front of the hoops. "I'm faster than you think, Bradley," he said, and tossed the Quaffle to a grinning Zacharias.

Anthony swooped in behind Bradley, and batted a Bludger towards the crestfallen Chaser. It hit him in the small of his back, sending him hurtling towards the ground. "Yeah!" Rickett cheered, giving Maxine a high-five.

Cadwallader flew up to Herbert. "Nice save, mate," he said, patting his friend on the back. Fleet nodded his thanks, and Cadwallader flew off to help Zacharias.

The three Chasers flew in an arrowhead formation, tossing the Quaffle back and forth, with no actual pattern. Roger jumped in between them, but was kicked aside by Tamsin. "You really don't like Davies, do you?" Zacharias asked her, as Cadwallader shoved a Ravenclaw Beater away.

Tamsin gave Zacharias a sheepish grin. "Not really," she said. He tossed the Quaffle to her, and she flew up close to the hoops. Grant Page moved to block her throw, but she faked it, and tossed the Quaffle back behind her to Cadwallader. He punched it into the opposite hoop, grinning.

"Thirty to ten, Hufflepuff lead!"

Grant passed the Quaffle to Roger, who flew off with it with a new determination. Bradley and Chambers flanked him, following him closely.

Roger passed it to Bradley, and he and Chambers went ahead, tackling the oncoming Hufflepuffs to get them away from Bradley.

Tamsin shook off Chambers, kicking him, and followed Bradley.

They went back and forth, until the score was fifty to seventy, Ravenclaw lead.

Above them, Cho and Summerby were scanning the pale skies for a glint of gold. Cho flew higher, trying to get a good view of the pitch. She squinted at the Gryffindor bleachers, when her eyes caught a flash of gold. Cho flew towards the bleachers, with Summerby following closely behind her, seeing the Snitch as well. He let gravity take hold, sending him hurtling towards the ground, gaining on Cho. Twenty feet above the ground, he pulled off of his dive, in hot pursuit of the Snitch.

"Ooh, looks like the Seekers have found something."

Cho's eyes narrowed as Summerby came up in her peripheral vision. His yellow robes pulled a memory from her mind.

_It was a game with Hufflepuff against Ravenclaw. She'd been in her fourth year, then._

_Ravenclaw was leading by thirty and Hufflepuff desperately needed the Snitch. Cho remembered hovering close to the Ravenclaw goal posts, scanning the stadium for the Snitch. _

"_Looks like Diggory's spotted the Snitch!" said the loud voice of Lee Jordan. She squinted to see a yellow-robed Seeker flying about the pitch, arm stretched out in desperation, and zoomed after him. _

_Cedric's gloved hands stretched closer and closer—he'd almost gotten the Snitch—when a flash of blue slammed into him._

"_Ever heard of ladies first, Ced?" Cho asked, grinning at the handsome Hufflepuff. He smirked back, making her heart flutter._

"_I was under the impression that this didn't apply. If you insist, I'll give you a ten second head start," he said smoothly, his eyes staring deep into hers._

_She looked at him with a joking offended look. "I don't need a head start," she replied, and zoomed off after the Snitch. He chuckled lightly and followed her, not giving her any hesitation._

"_You're on," he whispered to her, and got further and further in front of her. Cho edged her broom on, gaining a little bit of distance. The two Seekers chased after the Snitch, dodging Bludgers and players._

"_Kick his arse, Cho!" yelled Roger Davies as they flew by. Cedric shot the Ravenclaw Captain a dark look._

"_If he ever—" he started, but was cut off by a Bludger hurtling their way._

_They flew everywhere—the bleachers, the stands, the goal posts, but the Snitch refused to be caught. It flew close to the ground, and Cedric got an idea. Slowly, he began to stand on his broom, shaking, trying to get balanced. "C'mon," he grunted, trying to stand still. The Snitch was just out of reach—too far for him to grab. So he jumped._

"_Yes!" he yelled triumphantly, holding the Snitch in the air._

"Yes!"

The yell shook Cho from her thoughts, and her heart sank. Summerby had caught the Snitch.

"It's over, Hufflepuff with two hundred, and Ravenclaw with seventy!"

Roger flew up to her, angry. "What were you doing, daydreaming?" he yelled. She refused to meet his eyes. "We needed a win! Don't you realize how important this is to some of us?"

She looked up at him, with cold, hard fury in her eyes.

Then, she slapped him.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
